Lindsay and Martha Uspenski
Lindsay and Martha Uspenski are twins, and regulars at the Stray Sheep. History They seem to have a genuine affection for Morgan Cortez, as they are the most upset if he dies. They have a history with Morgan. Catherine Their role in the story is never explicitly stated, but they obviously have deep knowledge of activities in and out of the dream world. They tell Vincent Brooks of the legend of a man who climbed a mountain and got his wish. They bring up two instances of this happening in the past: 300 years ago, when a man was given a fortune, and 700 years ago, when a man was given the world. This man, they call the "Man of Legends," and that Rapunzel is based on this real story. They can tell you how many days until "true freedom" (the last stage) and can also be used to keep track of the side characters, telling you when one of them dies and why they choose to. They are a good way to make sure you can still get the side characters' achievements/trophies. On Day 8, when they ask Vincent what he will gain by climbing this mountain, he replies "Victory, and a future," to which they reply, "Of course, us too...". A possible interpretation is they are part of Astaroth's cycle, providing a potential 'Man of Legend' with guidance and advice. Some things they say are written below: *"Daniel & Anna are both hard workers, but they are inept at showing their feelings." *"Mister Todd's body is heavily scarred. Heard he was hit by an axe. Does not want to show scars to his wife. His dad, now dead, was the one who hit him with the axe." *"Mister Archie has many new wounds. He gets new ones every time he sleeps with a woman. I don't think he can forgive himself." *"A woman Mister Morgan loved was killed. Mister Morgan didn't follow her into death." *"Mister Morgan & Mister Todd don't get along very well. But it was Mister Todd who stopped Mister Morgan from suicide. He was arrested for assaulting Mister Morgan, and he was demoted as a result. What the two of them don't know is Mister Daniel had them cleared of their charges." *"Mister Justin interviewed Ballerina." *"Ballerina was the best friend of Anna." *"Mister Daniel was the one who made Miss Anna stop crying." *"Mister Morgan blamed himself." *"Mister Todd blamed himself." *"Mister Archie blamed himself." *"Mister Daniel blamed himself." *"Miss Anna blamed herself." *"Mister Justin blamed himself." Catherine: Full Body Lindsay and Martha's roles in the story remain the same throughout the game. However, should the player pursue Rin's route, Lindsay and Martha would contemplate about the inspiring music they heard from Rin's piano. On the 8th day, they ask Vincent where can they go explore now they have nothing more to tell him with their fortunes. Vincent randomly suggested they should try going out in the city, which they accepted. On the 9th day exclusive to Rin's storyline, Vincent talked to Lindsay and Martha at the Stray Sheep and learned that they have become TV celebrities thanks to their fortune-telling. The twins thanked him for opening up a new path for them, and the two of them had fun discussing if they should do an opening song and dance routine for their new show. The Trivia for Tonight... * In the initial planning stages for the patrons of the bar, there was only going to be one old lady named Lindsay until Hashino intervened mentioning that a common trope in horror films is creepy twins so it became Lindsay and Martha. * Their nature as a pair of silver-haired mysterious women who advise the protagonist on his mystical journey may be a reference to the various Velvet Room attendants from the Persona series. Gallery LindsayMarthaShocked.png|The twins shocked when Jonny punches Vincent in Full Body. Category:Characters